Irish Rose
by NanahBelle
Summary: Rose finds herself falling for a certain Master Shipbuilder. Thomas becomes entranced by a spirited young woman.
1. Master Shipbuilder

"...and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." Ismay introduced the gentleman on his right.

'He's handsome,' Rose thought immediately. If she remembered correctly he was 39 years old, with silver streaked through his dark hair. 'Not much older than Cal. Much more handsome though.'

They were all seated in the sunny Palm Court, Rose, her mother, and Cal, Molly Brown, Mr. Ismay, and Mr. Thomas Andrews.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is…" Andrews slapped the table in front if him, "...willed into solid reality."

Rose found amusement in how excited the Irishman was over his creation, regardless of who's idea Titanic was. 'That voice…' her thoughts were interrupted by the ever comical Molly Brown.

"Why're ships always bein' called 'she'? Is it because men think half the women around have big stearns and should be weighed in tonnage?" she said, eliciting a laugh from all gathered. "Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

Rose lit a cigarette just as the waiter made it to their table, earning an admonishing stare from her mother. "You know I don't like that, Rose." She blew smoke right into Ruth's face.

"She knows." Cal says, reached for the cigarette and snubbed it out. The waiter reached the pair and asked for their order "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce."

Rose mentally rolled her eyes at the sheer arrogance Cal possesed. As if she couldn't think for herself. He'd prefer that probably.

"You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?"

'Oh now he asks my opinion!' She glanced up and found Mr. Andrews looking on curiously, albeit quietly. Molly however was much more outspoken on her observation.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" she asked. Rose took her eyes away from Andrews to see the slight tick of Cal's jaw, the only outward sign of his brooding frustration. Molly did not notice as her attention turned to Ismay. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?"

Quite haughtily he answered "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-"

Rose could not help herself. "Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." She could tell the jab at his ego completely flew over his head, obviously he was not interested in anything that wasn't making him money. Mr. Andrews however clearly caught on to her intended insult, for he attempted to suppress laughter and nearly choked on the grape he just took into his mouth. 'That mouth…' she'd been watching him eat the grapes the whole course. He did so delicately, his soft looking lips caressing each one. She was sure he wasn't aware of his effect on her, probably wasn't even aware how deliciously captivating he was, how much she was starting to want him. 'What is wrong with me?'

Her mother looked as if she could faint from embarrassment "My God, Rose, what's gotten into-"

Rose cut her off by pushing away from the table "Excuse me." She needed to get out and clear her head a moment. She noticed all the men had stood but Andrews held her gaze a bit longer than the rest. 'Air, I need some air' she thought and stalked away and out onto the deck.

She stood in the sunshine a few blissful moments before Cal joined her. He took her arm and she could tell he was barely suppressing his rage. 'That temper will be the end of one of us one day.' she thought.

"What was all that about?" he seethed. "You need to grow up, Rose, it's time you start acting like an adult instead of the spoiled brat you've become!"

Rose huffed and ripped her arm from his grasped and stalked back inside. She took a long breath and composed herself before she returned to the table.

"And where is Helen, Thomas?" Molly asked Mr. Andrews as Rose rejoined the table.

'Helen, who is Helen?' she thought then looked to his hand at the ring in residence. 'Damn, married…. Why does that matter?' she questioned herself as Cal retook his seat.

He cleared his throat and Rose thought he seemed a little uncomfortable. "She and Elizabeth are dining in the cabin. This is Lissie's first open ocean voyage and Helen wasn't sure she was adjusted enough just yet to be around everyone." He focused on his food once more.

'I bet he's a wonderful father.' she looked to Cal but could not picture him with a child.

"Since you know _Titanic_ from top to bottom, Mr. Andrews," Cal spoke, "Would you be interested in giving us a tour of her?"

"Certainly." Rose thought she might just melt at his accent. "How about tomorrow morning at ten o'clock? Meet me in the foyer and we shall go from there."

* * *

When they all gathered to dine that night Rose noticed that Thomas Andrews, seated next to her, was writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.

Intrigued by this Rose asked "Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this  
little book." she slipped the book from his hands and read it aloud. "'Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3.' You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!"

Mr. Andrews smiles sheepishly at her as Rose returns his book.

Ismay butts in as he no longer is the center of attention, "He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

With a faint hint of pride, Mr. Andrews answered "All three million of them."

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews." Rose could not tell if Ismay was resentful or not at that fact.

She turned her attention back to the shipbuilder "Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly."

"Thank you, Rose." He smiled and Rose noticed a hint of a blush creep onto his cheeks. She had entranced him somehow and wanted so much to get to know him. His smile was a ray of light in the dark, churning inner turmoil that was starting to overwhelm her.

* * *

She ran through the halls as fast as she could in the ridiculous heels. 'I can't take anymore!' she was set on reaching the end of the ship and consequently the end of her life. Rose was ready to feel nothing, to shut out the people around her completely, to finally be free of her mother and Cal and everything those two held over her. When the men left for the smoking room and her mother retired, she ran for it, her mind made up.

She pushed passed a well dressed couple. She looked a fright with her hair flying and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

She made it out on to one of the decks and kept moving forward, intent on her destination.

She pushed passed a strong body and stumbled a few steps, sobbed and kept going.

"Rose?" A bewildered voice called behind her. She ignored it and hoped they didn't try and stop her.

She hardly heard the footfalls gaining on her or the the calls to stop. A hand grasped her arm and pulled her back towards them, the momentum built up from her speed spun her around and slammed her into a solid form. The form stumbled backwards a few steps but never let her go.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong. What's happened?" It was Mr. Andrews, slightly winded from chasing after her.

"Nothing, please, let me go!" Rose tried and failed to pull away from him.

"No! I know where you were headed and I cannot let you go on! Why, young Rose?" he had her by the shoulders now, not tight enough to hurt her but enough that she wasn't going anywhere, certainly not over the end of his ship.

"I can't take it anymore! The falseness, the double meanings, the gossip, the tiptoeing through high society trying not to offend anyone! Pretending Mother and I aren't destitute is exhausting, and I believe marrying Cal to please her and save 'our good name' will kill me, so why prolong the inevitable?!" She collapsed into sobs on his chest and felt his strong arms enclose her in a tight embrace.

"Oh sweetling, you bear a terrible burden for one so young." he kissed the top of her head and when her sobbing subsided he offered her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Walk with me, Rose?" Mr. Andrews offered his arm to her which she took without hesitation.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before Rose spoke. "Mr. Andrews, may I ask you something?"

"Thomas, please Rose, if you don't mind."

"Thomas," she spoke. She liked the way his name felt leaving her lips and from the looks of it, he enjoyed hearing it. "You look rather sad and I don't think it's entirely to do with me. Is something the matter?" She looked up to him as they walked along the deck in the quiet night.

Thomas sighed and gestured to a bench for them to sit. After they settled he took a moment to collect his thoughts and she could see him struggling to voice his troubles. "It's Helen, my… my wife. She just told me she was leaving." He looked to the ocean, not meeting Rose's gaze. "She feels unsuited to the life of a shipbuilders wife as well as motherhood…"

"Oh, Thomas. I'm so sorry." She put a hand of comfort on his knee.

He patted her hand, "Thank you, Rose. No one else knows, and I'd rather the scandal not get out on _Titanic's_ maiden voyage."

"You can trust me, I've just told you mother and I are destitute so you have more on me." She laughed sadly. "What will you do? When is she leaving?"

"When we dock she plans to say her goodbyes and go live with her aunt in Philadelphia. Lissie and I will return to Belfast and I'll raise her on my own. I'll need a governess at some point, I know nothing of turning a young girl into a lady."

Rose's heart broke at the pain in his eyes. She wanted so badly to take it away. "It won't be too bad. I know I loved my father very much, I'm sure she will love you regardless."

"You're very wise, young Rose." they resumed strolling the deck once more until they reached the entrance to the first class cabins. Thomas paused and turned to Rose. "I can't say I'm entirely ready to leave you alone, I'm still terribly worried." he searched her eyes.

"I promise I will not take my life if you leave me alone. I see now that was not the answer to my problems." She smiled up at him. "I can't express how grateful I am for you. I wish I could do something for you in return."

"Just smile for me, Rose. Be happy and live." Thomas squeezed her hand.

Rose smiled broadly, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Thomas. I'll see you tomorrow for our tour." Though really she wanted him to stay.

"Yes tomorrow, goodnight Rose." He dropped her by her cabin and headed off to his own.

Rose thought about the interaction between herself and Thomas and about how fast two people can become close.

 **A/N: I came across a Rose/Thomas fic a while back and after reading it I don't see how I never shipped it to begin with. I had an idea for a story where Thomas survives and Rose takes comfort in him after losing Jack and then I thought, well why does Jack have to exist? So then I also decided to include Thomas's wife and daughter because I think most people leave them out. Anyway this story was born! I know I have a few unfinished fics to complete but I'm currently suffering writer's block with them whereas this story is nearly finished. I'm breaking it into chapters and will post one a week until its complete! I hope you all love this pairing as much as I do! Please read and review!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Nanahbelle**


	2. Angel Kisses

Thomas Andrews lead the group back from the activities deck and along the boat deck to continue the tour. Rose kept close to his side without seeming to cling like she so wanted to do.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are  
not enough for everyone aboard." Rose looked to him, confused as to how such a severe oversight could be allowed.

"About half, actually." he smiled in wonder at her. "Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." he gestured along the deck "But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was overruled." there was a hint of anger and disbelief in his voice

Cal slapped the side of a boat "Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Rose found that arrogant, though she expected nothing less from him.

Thomas drew her attention back to him with his soothing voice. "Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." he grinned.

Ruth interrupted the small interlude. "I am afraid I've over exerted myself on this tour, I believe I'll retire to my room until luncheon."

Cal checked his pocket watch, "I'll escort you, I have a meeting with Ismay and I'd like to get changed. Are you coming, Rose?"

"No, I believe I will finish the tour, I'm quite interested in seeing the bridge and speaking to the Captain and crew." She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Thomas and the prospect of being alone with him, away from Cal and her mother was exciting.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch then." Cal looked to Thomas. "Andrews, I leave her in your hands, if she asks too many questions or you tire of her, send her back to her cabin." he said and walked away.

Rose and Thomas watched them leave and then continued on their way. "As if I could tire of you and your inquiring mind." He scoffed.

"Cal is simple minded, to him I am wild and uncontrollable. I believe it's his life's ambition to tame me."

Thomas chuckled. "A free spirit such as yourself cannot be tamed and he should never try to cage you. I certainly wouldn't."

"No, you wouldn't." She smiled up at him.

A brunette was headed in their direction with a small child with soft, dark curls. "Thomas, please take Elizabeth, I need some time alone." The little one reached for her father happily, her little arms going about his neck. "I don't know when I'll return, I'm having tea with a few friends." She turned and walked off, not awaiting his reply.

Thomas watched her leave with frustration mixed with mild sorrow before turning to his daughter. "Lissie love, how is my darling girl?" The child babbled happily.

"She looks a lot like you, Thomas. She's beautiful." Rose said, her fingers tenderly caressing the little girls soft curls.

"Then she cannot possibly favor me!" He laughed aloud.

"Come now, you are quite a handsome man." she enjoyed seeing the blush creep across his cheeks. "How old is she?"

"One year and nearly five months."

"Andrews!" They turned to see Jacob Kelly heading their way.

"My, my. Aren't you popular today." Rose teased him.

He smirked at her cheekily "Well I am Thomas Andrews, Master Shipbuilder of the _Titanic."_ He winked at her as she rolled her eyes before turning his attention to the approaching man. "What can I do for you, Jacob?"

"I'd like you to look at this idea for the activities deck." He held up an rolled paper and gestured to a table off to the side.

"Certainly. Rose, do you mind taking Lissie for a moment?" She nodded and he handed her the child.

Rose situated the girl on her hip and swayed back and forth gently. "Hello, darling. You are a pretty little thing, yes you are!" Lissie broke into a smile and she clapped happily. "Let's go over here while your Papa speaks to his friend, hmm?" She strolled over to the deck rail and looked out over the water with Lissie.

They watched as a whale broke the water surface to blow and roll over, exposing it's belly to the sun and showing off it's flippers. Lissie found this quite entertaining, clapping and squealing with delight.

Thomas and Jacob joined the woman and child. "Jacob, this is Rose Dewitt Bukater. Rose, this is Jacob Kelly, one of my friends and colleagues from Belfast."

"How do you do?" Rose asked, shifting Lissie and offering him her hand. He shook her hand instead of kissing it like most of the stuffy men she was forced to converse with. A pleasant change in her opinion.

"Quite well, Miss. Lissie girl seems quite taken with you, I've never seen her so cheerful with anyone save Thomas here! Even with Helen she seems fussy." Jacob tickled the girl, eliciting a giggle.

"Really now, that can't be so." Rose knew the same was said of her when she was young, always clinging to her father, irritating her mother.

"No it's true, she screams her head off with most people. Even I can only hold her a few moments before she's done with me, and I've known her her whole life." Jacob said his goodbyes and headed for the bridge once more.

"Would you like to continue our tour Rose?" Thomas asked. He had a fond look upon his face at the sight of his daughter in Rose's arms. "Or we could relax on the deck and enjoy the sunshine. Lissie loves the sun on her face."

"That is perfectly fine with me, I enjoy the sunshine as well, though I rarely get the chance to enjoy it. Mother was always terrified I would freckle in the sun." she settled down on a bench by the rail with the child and bounced her gently on her knees.

He smiled at the sight and moved to sit with them. "Freckles aren't such a bad thing. My mother always called them angel kisses."

Rose laughed aloud. "My mother would probably say they're of the devil." she tickled Lissie under her chin and grinned when the little girl giggled.

"I feel as though you had a terrible childhood." Thomas thought of his warm mother compared to Rose's strict mother.

She sighed. "When Papa was still alive, it was much easier. Mother has always been rather difficult, but only after we lost Papa did she become the cold, snobby bitch you see today." her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry, I did not mean to say that around Lissie."

He chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Do not worry, dear Rose. Sweet Lissie doesn't understand what you said. She only knows a handful of words and that is not one of them. Sounds as though you needed this chance to speak freely." Her use of Papa for her Father but not Mama for her Mother did not go unnoticed.

"I've become numb to her opinions of me. At this point I have nothing to lose." she was slightly bent at the waist helping Lissie take steps while holding her fingers in her tiny hands.

"It's a shame you feel that way. I think you have a lot to live for." He was falling for her, he wanted to help her, to take away all her problems. The way Rose interacted with Lissie was absolutely riveting to him. She had already shown more attention to the child than her mother had in a week. If he knew she had any feelings for him, he would take her back to Belfast and away from the life she had and hated.

"If my future did not involve Caledon Hockley I might agree with you." she scooped Lissie up and swayed in place. "I think she wants to move around. Lead the way master shipbuilder, lets go count hat hooks!" she said in an over excited way making the child squeal and clap in delight.

Thomas laughed aloud, "I don't count hat hooks, thank you very much. I do need to check with the Captain that everything is running properly. It will also give you the opportunity to see the bridge."

"To the bridge then!" She smiled at him and bounced his daughter.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a wee bit shorter than the last chapter but this was the stopping point I wanted! Let me know what you think! The fanbase for this ship in rather small but for those who ship them, I hope you like this one!


	3. What Do You See?

After their visit to the bridge, Rose parted with Thomas and Lissie before luncheon. Thomas wanted to put Lissie down for a nap so she wouldn't be so cranky later. He promised to see her at supper later, to which she genuinely smiled setting his heart aflutter.

Neither Cal nor her mother questioned her whereabouts, simply asked how the rest of the tour went. "It was very interesting, the bridge was fascinating." she continued to explain everything she saw in her detailed way even after she saw them lose interest.

They headed down to the Palm Court to find Molly already seated by Thomas and tickling Lissie, eliciting bursts of giggles from the child.

"Well hey there you three!" Molly greeted. Rose's mother and Cal all but ignored her.

"Good evening, Molly," Rose returned her smile before turning to Thomas and Lissie, "Hello Mr. Andrews, Miss Lissie."

"Hello, young Rose. How are you this evening?" Thomas asked as Rose took her seat by him. He'd have to thank the dining staff for continually seating them side-by-side.

"I'm well, and you?" she asked tickling Lissie on the cheek.

The girls face lit up and she began babbling excitedly as if she were telling Rose everything that had happened since she last saw them. Rose smiled up at Thomas briefly before returning her attention to his daughter. "Well. Lissie got a nap in and had a bath before we came. And I was able to get some work done." He explained, kissed his daughter's forehead, and smiled at her happy gurgles.

"Your wife did not join you, Andrews?" Cal asked.

"Helen is a bit under the weather. She spent some time towards the back of the ship today and got a bit sea-sick. She didn't want to risk eating." Lissie placed her chubby little hand on his cheek drawing his attention and speaking nonsense words. "Yes, dear heart, whatever you say."

Molly chuckled at the scene. "She's mighty beautiful, Tommy. Looks a lot like you!"

"That's what I told him earlier." Rose said smiling at the little girl clapping happily in her father's lap.

"Earlier?" Ruth looked slightly appalled at her statement.

"Yes, shortly after you and Cal left the tour, his wife dropped her off. I believe that was about when she began feeling ill, correct?" She turned to Thomas, hoping he'd go along. She felt slightly guilty for spending the morning with him and Lissie. They hadn't done anything but this would also help his lie about why his wife hadn't joined them again.

"Yes, that's right." he smiled lightly at Rose as the waiter came around.

Cal began to order for himself and Rose before she interrupted him. "Actually, I will have the braised pheasant tonight."

Cal sat for a moment and stared at her. "But sweet-pea, you don't eat pheasant."

"No, Cal, you don't eat pheasant and never order it for me." She turned away from him, ignoring his open mouth and her mother's astounded expression. "How many hat hooks will you be adding when Titanic returns to Belfast, Mr. Andrews?" She saw a humorous gleam in his eyes, knowing he'd remembered her earlier kidding with him.

"Oh, quite a few I do believe. She definitely needs more." he chuckled lightly. Lissie started wriggling in his lap and reached for Rose. "No, no sweetling. Sit still, love." he began to bounce her lightly.

"No, it's fine, she can sit with me." Rose reached for the child and, ignoring her mother's horrified gasp, took her into her lap. "There now miss Lissie. What's all that fussing about?" the child started babbling gleefully.

Throughout supper, Lissie sat with Rose, who fed her small bits off her plate. Everyone continued through the meal, chatting like normal but curiously glancing at Rose and Lissie. Thomas was yet again enraptured. How this sweet, wonderful young woman could have stolen his heart in such a short amount of time. He wanted her. He wanted to take her home to Belfast. To take her away from her abhorrent mother and arrogant fiance. To take her to bed… He made up his mind right then as he watched his daughter fall asleep in Rose's lap that on the return trip to Belfast, she would be by his side, Lissie on her hip, his arm around her waist.

But how to tell her? Did she even want to go with him? And if so, how would he sneak her away when they docked? Thomas was nearly certain that there would be some sort of conflict with Cal. He could feel it in his bones. He did not care, Rose was worth whatever Cal threw at him.

Thomas was shaken out of his thoughts by Ismay. "Andrews, old chap, will you be joining us?" The gentlemen were making their way out of the Palm Court for the standard "Cigars and Brandy" and he was the only man still seated at their table. He glanced at Lissie fast asleep in Rose's arms.

"No, thank you, Bruce. I believe I'll sit here a little while longer and then take Lissie to bed."

Ismay looked to where the child rested and seemed suddenly to remember her presence. "Oh, of course, you're right. A shame your wife is ill and can't take her." He turned and followed Cal out.

"Yes, a shame." Ruth spoke up.

Rose's head shot up to her mother's face. She knew exactly what the woman thought as her pinched face disdainfully looked towards the child and up to Rose. Ruth did not approve of Rose's obvious connection with Lissie. Her contemptuous scowl was short lived though as Rose gave her a withering glare. Ruth seemed to shrink in on herself.

Thomas observed the silent exchange and did his best to hide his smirk. He noticed Molly grinning in amusement. She looked to him and winked knowingly before speaking. "Hey, Rose, honey. Since that little darlin' seems to be stuck to you, why don't you help Tommy there with her? Ruth and I can fend for ourselves."

Rose nearly laughed aloud at the horror that crossed her mother's face. Whether it was from the idea of Rose being alone with Thomas or the thought of spending the rest of the evening with Molly, she was not sure. She repositioned Lissie more securely in her arms before standing with Thomas.

"Of course, Molly, you're quite right. Good evening." Rose turned and walked gracefully from the Court. Thomas grinned bemusedly at Molly before following the young woman out. He swiftly caught up, still grinning and shaking his head. "What?" she asked him.

"I love you." he chuckled. Rose stopped in her tracks, falling behind Thomas slightly. "Rose?" he turned back to her.

"Love me?" she breathed, looking down at Lissie and avoiding his eyes.

He stepped closer to her, grateful the hall was empty so he could be so intimate. "Yes my beautiful Rose, I love you." he kissed her temple and watched her eyes flutter closed. "You've no idea what you mean to me. I'm feeling things I've never known I could." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It is all because of you." Thomas lifted her chin and brushed her lips with his.

Her breath hitched at the contact. "I-" she couldn't form the words, 'HE LOVES ME!' her mind screamed to the heavens. "God help me, Thomas, I love you." she whispered.

Thomas took her hand and led Rose the short distance to his suite. "Just in here." He let her inside and led her to the sitting area.

"What will your wife say when she returns?" Rose asked, gently rocking Lissie. She toed off her heels and nudged them under the settee.

Thomas removed his coat and bow tie with a sigh. "She has her own room, just on the other side of the nursery. I do not care either way what she will say should she grace us with her presence. I do not feel as though her opinion has any sway with me now that she has decided to abandon her family." He sat beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't say that I am sorry for her leaving." Rose said, tucking her feet beneath her and leaning into Thomas' side. "If she had not, you might feel differently towards me."

"Oh, I do not think that is at all possible, dear heart." he placed a kiss to her temple. They sat in companionable silence for a while, both processing what the other had said.

Rose shifted the dozing child in her arms. "Is there anything she needs before she goes to bed?"

"Change her into a night dress. It's in the nursery." He led her towards the small room. Rose changed the sleeping child while he turned down the covers in the crib. "She should sleep mostly through the night." he said, tucking his daughter into bed

Rose bent to kiss Lissie and smoothed her soft curls. "Precious girl." She felt Thomas slide his arm around her waist and lead her toward his suite.

"I don't want to cause trouble for you," He said, ushering her to the sitting area once more and fixing two glasses of Whiskey. "But I want to discuss something with you before you go." he sat beside her and offered her the glass.

"Honestly… I don't want to leave you." She said, sipping her drink. "But I know that propriety demands I return to my cabin."

He took a gulp from his glass. "I don't want you to go either, but I will content myself to the time I have with you now." Thomas smiled down at Rose and pulled her closer. "I in no way want to force you into anything. The last thing I want is for you to think of me the way you do Cal." Her confusion was evident but she didn't interrupt him. "I want you to come away with me. When we dock in New York don't get off. Stay with me and Lissie on Titanic and go home with us to Belfast. Become my wife, Lissie's mother. Leave the heartache and pain of your life with Cal. I want to make you happy, I want to love you. God help me I do love you, I've fallen so quickly for you and I can't help myself."

Silence briefly filled the room before Rose threaded her fingers through his hair and drew his lips down to hers. Drinks were hastily set aside as hands were otherwise occupied in more urgent matters. Her kisses were fervent against his lips, his cheeks, his neck. She drew back and looked deeply to his eyes, into his soul it felt. "Yes. Thomas, yes."

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Yes! Oh, Thomas! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel… free. Yes free! Life with you will be blissful, happy, and exciting! I can just see it!"

He chuckled and pushed her hair from her face. "What do you see?"

"Us. You, Lissie, and myself, all together in Belfast. Me making a home for you two, or working somewhere-"

"You need not work Darling unless you wish to."

She looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged "I don't know, I'll decided one day I suppose." she blushed prettily. "I see myself in your bed, our bed, whispering in the night, waking up in your arms, your child growing inside me."

Thomas's heart melted as the image of Rose, glowing in pregnant perfection, dozing beside him in the early morning light flashed in his mind. "Nothing would make me happier, dearest one." he drew her into a fervent but gentle kiss, trying to convey every feeling he had.

She nipped his lip, pushing the kiss to a more heated plane. Thomas moaned and leaned into her, gently pushing her back into the plush cushion of the settee. Rose's slender fingers unbuttoned and removed his waistcoat and began to work at the small buttons of his shirt while Thomas gently pulled the pins from her hair and threaded his fingers into the fiery tresses.

Rose popped the middle button loose and continued on her mission when a hand trailing up her smooth leg under her evening gown made her gasp in surprised pleasure. "Thomas!" She giggled and swore she could feel his impish grin against her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue his ministrations uninterrupted. The task of shirt removal became too much for her to concentrate on when her mind was otherwise engaged.

Thomas had found her garter and was about to release the stocking of the long silky leg when a cry echoed through the cabin.

Rose's eyes shot open and up to his face. "Lissie." She said as they sat up from the settee.

"I'll get her, give me one moment." Thomas said leaving for the nursery.

Rose took a moment to compose herself. 'That man, oh! I'll have him before we leave this ship at least once! And then everyday for the rest of my life.' she smiled to herself as Thomas returned with a still crying Lissie in his arms.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her, she's not hungry and doesn't need changing." he said.

"Mumma! Mumumumma!" She wailed, breaking both Thomas and Rose's heart.

"Maybe I should try and find Helen." Thomas turned towards Helen's rooms when Lissie began reaching for Rose.

"Mumma, mumma!" She cried, little chubby arms reaching over her father's shoulder to Rose.

Rose herself immediately jumped from the settee and took the baby into her arms. "Shhhh Lissie girl, I'm here. I'm here, I won't let go, I promise." she bounced the child until she was calm enough to tuck into her side in the settee. "Here little darling, why don't you just cozy up with me a while, hmm?" she looked to Thomas in amazement.

Thomas himself could only grin in shocked amazement at what had just taken place. Truly, Rose was a natural made mother for his Lissie and obviously his daughter found in Young Rose what she had craved but never received in Helen. "Perfection."

"I know I'm not her mother, but… I could not ignore the tug of my heart, Thomas. I'm sorry if I overstepped." She cast her gaze down to the sniffling babe in her arms. "I couldn't just sit still when she needed me…"

Thomas was knelt at her side a heartbeat later. "You need not worry, sweetling. My heart spills over with love and happiness when I see you and Lissie together. She chose you, she wanted you, and what's more, you did not push her away! Helen for all the things she is, she was not made to be a mother. She may have given birth to Lissie but she is not her mum."

Rose lifted her glistening eyes to his soft ones. With a smile she said "In this moment I am the happiest I have ever been."

Thomas kissed her, chastely but with fervor before reclaiming his seat on the settee. He watched as Rose slowly rocked Lissie into a peaceful slumber while humming sweetly the tune of some lullaby. Without realizing, he had taken out his notebook and turning to blank pages he began to sketch what he saw before him.

Rose eventually dozed off with Lissie still held protectively in her arms. When Thomas found he'd filled nearly a dozen pages with his two ladies, checked his pocket watch. 'Nearly Eleven! Oh, I do hope Rose will not be chastised for my folly!' he moved to wake her but paused when he thought of something. Quietly, he made his way across the room to the safe and upon opening it reached right in for a small box.

"Rose? Dearest, wake up." Thomas placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Rose opened her eyes and saw dark wispy curls. Looking down she found Lissie still tucked into her side and smiled before looking to Thomas. "It's late isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, I am sorry if this causes trouble for you." his eyes were sad at the thought.

Rose waved it off. "Oh I'm not worried. I already do not care what Mother or Cal thinks, I'm sure Cal doesn't even suspect anything."

Thomas nodded. "Before you go, I'd like for you to have something." He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. "It's certainly not as grand as the jewellery you have or that Cal can give you, but it was my mother's and I want you to have it." He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I shall get you a real engagement ring once we dock in Belfast but this is more of a promise of love than marriage."

Rose brought her hand closer to her face to inspect the ring. The band was of soft gold shaped onto vines and leaves that wrapped around her finger with an emerald set in the middle, little leaves nestled around it. She smiled broadly and looked up to Thomas, happy tears glistening in her eyes. "I'll treasure it more than anything in my jewelry box."

He helped her to stand and placed a kiss on her forehead, then the two walked to the nursery to lay Lissie down once more. Rose bent again to kiss the little one good night before Thomas walked her to the door.

"I wish you could stay."

She hugged him close. "So do I." She said into his chest. "I love you, Thomas."

"And I you, my darling." he placed a kiss to her hair before pulling away and opening the door, checking that no one was in the hallway and sending her on her way.

Back in her cabin Rose changed into her night dress and slipped into bed, thoughts of life with Thomas and Lissie in Belfast melting into her dreams.


	4. Perfect Opportunities

**A/N: Bit of a filler chapter and very little Rose×Thomas interaction in this one, I'm sorry! But it had to be done to move further in the story without going on into the material I've written for the next chapter. I will be posting the next chapter in a day or two so you won't have to wait long for it! It's gonna be a good one ;)**

The next morning after breakfast Rose made her way to the chapel with her mother and Cal. Most of the upper class was in attendance but Rose couldn't find her Master Shipbuilder anywhere in the congregation. She did spot Lissie and Helen seated a few rows up from where she herself sat. Lissie looked over her mother's shoulder and, noticing Rose, immediately became excited and attempted to wriggle free. Rose giggled and waved at the child and put her finger to her mouth, gesturing for the wee one to sit still and quiet. Lissie calmed and with a sigh, resigned herself to rest her head Helen's shoulder, all the while looking to Rose.

Throughout the service Rose found her attention solely fixated on Lissie, she hardly paid any mind to the sermon. By the end of service Lissie had dozed off and Rose had spent the whole time memorizing the little one's face, the way her hair fell in soft curls, how much she looked like Thomas! Her heart ached with the need to hold the child. She wanted desperately to throw caution to the wind and make her relationship with Thomas known. 'I should be the one holding Lissie, not her.' Rose hoped she kept her contempt from showing on her face.

"Sweet-pea, are you ready for luncheon? I do believe our party is ready to make it's way there." Cal looked utterly bored with the situation already but Rose hardly cared, she'd just seen Thomas appear and make his way toward Helen before heading over with her and Lissie.

"Good day everyone, wonderful to see you all." he gestured to Helen who looked a tad uncomfortable to be in the spotlight. "This is Helen, my wife." he introduced everyone to her before reaching Rose. "And last but most certainly not least, Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater." Rose was surprised to find something she could not quite place glinting in Helen's eyes. Jealousy? Loathing? Perhaps a bit of both? She certainly didn't seem to take well to Thomas's subtle affection.

"How do you do, Helen?" Rose felt she could not call her by Mrs. Andrews, that was to be her name and she would wear it proudly.

"Just fair Miss." she replied curtly.

"Well, shall we head to luncheon?" Thomas asked, taking Lissie from Helen's arms.

At the table Rose was seated beside Thomas as usual, with Helen on his other side. Thomas glanced down to Rose's hand and saw the ring glinting softly and couldn't help but smile. He was not sure what had possessed him to bring it on this voyage but was so glad he had.

"So glad you could join us today, Mrs. Andrews." Ruth spoke, her words taking on cheerful tone too strained to be genuine. "I trust you're feeling well now?"

Helen blushed lightly in embarrassment, the others thinking due to the shame of being sea sick, Rose and Thomas knowing it was for the lie and the truth it concealed.

"Yes, I didn't feel as weak this morning and thought I could survive church and luncheon."

Molly spoke up, ever exuberant "Always good to be up and moving' again! I hafta tell ya, we've quite enjoyed your little girl at meal times. She's been a perfect little angel!" Molly's eyes darted to Rose's with that same knowing spark.

'This woman knows more than she lets on.' Rose thought with a smirk.

Helen only nodded. "She usually is with Tom. I never seem to do as she likes." the tight look on her face indicated she didn't mean to say the words aloud but truly believed them.

There was a brief awkward pause before Ismay started bragging about something, as per usual.

Rose joined in the conversation as often as she could to seem interested and to keep from focusing solely on her two loves beside her. She refrained from taking Lissie into her arms and was grateful the child didn't reach and wriggle as she had last night. The icy glances she was receiving from both her mother and Helen were enough, she didn't want to incur any more wrath.

"I fancy a turn around the promenade, would you care to join me, Rose?" Molly surprised the girl with her sudden request.

Recovering quickly, Rose responded "Yes, a walk sounds lovely, thank you."

Ruth spoke quickly "If you don't mind my absence, I'm getting a bit of a headache just now, I think I'll retire to my cabin."

Rose stifled a giggle as her mother excused herself from the table.

"Ismay, care to join me in the lounge? I'd like to discuss that investment opportunity you spoke of last night." Cal stood to leave, Ismay following.

That just left the Andrews with Molly and Rose.

"Helen were you wanting to join in on any activities this afternoon?" Thomas asked politely.

Helen, who had been unconsciously eyeing Rose, tore her gaze away and up to his face. "No, Elisabeth needs to go down for a nap just now." she push back from the table to go and everyone else followed suit.

"Real nice meetin' ya, Helen." Molly shook her hand.

"Likewise." she said less than enthusiastically. She turned to Rose but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's get Lissie girl back to the nursery, then. Ladies, enjoy your stroll." Thomas smiled apologetically to Rose before turning to leave.

Rose turned as well to follow Molly but something caught her hand. She looked back to see Helen staring at the ring. The looked up with a mix of pain and irritation mingling in her brown eyes. Rose didn't understand why Helen should have such emotions, _she_ was leaving Thomas, not the other way around.

"Rose, honey?" Molly called and Helen dropped Rose's hand. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

"Just fine."

"She knows now, doesn't she," she stated more than questioned.

"Pardon?" Rose hoped she came across as innocent.

"Oh come on now, you and Tommy Boy! Everyone else seems not to notice or not to care but I have! The way his eyes follow you, how you light up when he's near, you two practically radiate in each other's presence." Molly had made it clear she knew something was going on.

Rose blushed. "Please, promise you won't speak of this to anyone else."

Molly patted the young girl's hand. "Honey, I'm a vault."

She sighed, gathering her nerves. Regardless of what her mother thought it the woman, Rose had no real reason not to trust her. "We, that is, Thomas and I, didn't mean to fall for each other. He was there when I needed someone and he showed me compassion and a kindness I haven't received from anyone since my father died. I felt terrible at first, thinking of him in that way. I couldn't help it, really. This man, this kind hearted, caring, loving man had stolen my heart. I felt like a wretch until he told me of his wife's intentions. She's leaving him when we dock. Lissie as well, she's leaving her child behind because mothering does not suit her. How she could leave that angel behind I'll never know!"

The older woman let her talk as they made their way around the deck.

"I'll not deny it was evident to us the growing attraction we shared. But last night he… he told me he loved me. And he wants me to leave Cal, go to Belfast and marry him. Helen wants a divorce, not just a separation, a clean break." She drew in a shaky breath, "And I've accepted. He gave me his grandmother's ring last night. And I think Helen recognized it just then."

"Will she interfere?"

"I would like to see her try."

"So," Molly stopped their stroll, "what will you do now? Is there a plan for leaving Hockley?"

"I thought about it all of last night and I'm not quite sure. The only thing I can think of is leaving the boat and disappearing in the crowd to return. I will probably need Thomas to do so." her brow furrowed in thought.

"Well you have few days to think of somethin'." they had made it back to the starting point. "If you need any help, I'm certainly available"

Rose beamed, "I am most grateful, Molly. I know my mother is rude to you and for that I am sorry."

"Ha! No need honey, I know she can't stand me. Makes dinner all the more entertainin'!"

Rose giggled openly before saying farewell before supper. She made her way back along the corridors to her cabin, thinking of how she would essentially escape her boorish fiance. Back in her suite she found Cal seated on her bed, he didn't seem cross by any means but one could never tell with him.

"Cal, how was your chat with Ismay?" She turned from him and sat at her vanity to take down her elegant updo.

"Oh, it went well. I believe I'll be investing in his next ship or two. He plans to have Mr. Andrews build all his ships in the foreseeable future and if they are as exemplary as _Titanic,_ they will be well worth the money."

Rose began to brush through her curls till they gleamed. "Well, that seems like the perfect opportunity for you. I'm sure it will be most profitable."

Cal stood and moved to her side, slightly unnerving her. "Speaking of perfect opportunities, I thought this might be the moment to give you a little present." he pulled out a large black velvet case and handed it to her. "I know I called you a spoiled child the other day but in reality, darling, I wish to spoil you to the best of my abilities if only you will permit me to do so. I intended to save this till the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feelings for you…"

She looked down to the case and opened it, revealing a massive heart shaped jewel pendant surrounded by smaller gleaming white diamonds. She sucked in a breath, it truly was magnificent. "Sapphire?"

"Diamond." Cal took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. " It's 56 carats. It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-"

"The Heart of the Ocean. Cal, it's... it's overwhelming." Rose could hardly bear the weight pressing down on her.

Cal gazed at the image of the two of them in the mirror. "It's for royalty. And we are royalty." She felt his fingers caress her neck and throat. Rose noticed a glimmer of desire in his eyes and hoped he wouldn't press her to intimacy. She had successfully avoided him thus far, wishing to prolong joining him in bed as long as possible. For once he seems to be ungarding in his emotions and she can see what he speaks is truth, "There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you wouldn't deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose."

She felt a chill run down her spine, absolutely disgusted at the thought of being in his arms. She didn't know what to say to him but thankfully she didn't have to. Trudy knocked and entered the room. "Time to dress for supper, Miss Rose."

"Trudy, choose an dress to match Miss Rose's new necklace, if you please." Cal ordered before he kissed his fiance's cheek and left with a smile, none the wiser to her hatred toward him.

Rose sighed when he shut the door. "The cream one, if you don't mind, Trudy." she stood to get undressed and redressed.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I know it wasn't much as compared to the other chapters but the next will be longer and MUCH more Rose×Thomas togetherness!**

 **Much Love,  
Nanahbelle **


	5. Love of a Mother

"Mother, if you are ready, it's time to go down. Cal is meeting us there."

Ruth stepped out of her powder room pulling up her evening gloves. "Rose before we go I have something to say."

"What is it, Mother?"

"Whatever it is you have going on with the boat builder, it ends now."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Mother, I-"

Ruth hissed, "Do not interrupt me." she took a moment to compose herself. "What we have with Cal is all we need. He will provide us with status, financial security, anything you could ever want."

"Love?"

She scoffed. "What is love? It can't feed you, shelter you, clothe you."

"Oh Mother, listen to yourself!" Rose was angry, her temper flaring in a way she hadn't allowed in a while. "Material things, things that while you can't live without you can at least live with less! You're scared of what society will think! Scared of working for once in your life! Scared of living without the little pleasantries you call necessities!" Rose was pacing now. "What about what I want? I don't want to spend my life in a loveless marriage, tied to a brute, no freedom to do as I please, at his beck and call to warm his bed and cater to his needs!"

"You would see me destitute for the sake of affection?"

"It is not affection, it's love! And for your information Thomas Andrews is not some ruddy potato farmer from the middle of nowhere! He's the perfect gentleman, honest and kind. Which is more than I can say for Cal!"

Ruth looked affronted. "If you think you can just leave him, you are wrong. Look at the stone around your neck. That makes you his!"

"I am not some prized bitch to be bought and sold to the highest bidder, Mother! This isn't a collar around my neck, I'm my own person with my own mind and heart!" She turned and stormed out of her mother's cabin and only stopped when she reached the outer deck rail. She drew in a deep breath to steady her nerves, not noticing Thomas approaching with Lissie in his arms.

"Rose, darling?" The worry in his voice caught hold of her heart. She could tell he was worried about her going overboard.

She wiped her eyes, wondering how long she'd been crying. "I'm fine Thomas, just had an argument with Mother." she smiled at Lissie who until then had a worried look on her face. "Do not fret, my dearest, Mummy is alright." The little one squealed and reached for Rose who happily took her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your argument. Anything I might be able to do?"

She shook her head. "No, I will say that this evening she will be watching you like a hawk with snide comments at every turn."

"Oh, perhaps I should steer clear of supper tonight." Thomas looked as though the air had been let out of him.

"No! There would be no reason for me to go if you and Lissie weren't there." She took his hand.

He smiled, looking down at their entwined fingers before trailing up to see the massive jewel at her neck. "Wherever did you get that?"

Rose looked down, following his gaze to the necklace and sighing. "Cal. Apparently it's my engagement present and he could not wait to show it off."

"It's beautiful."

"It's dreadfully heavy and obnoxious." Thomas's thumb rubbed over the ring he gave her and Rose knew what he was thinking. "My love, expensive gifts and money mean nothing to me. The only reason I even bothered wearing it was to abait him."

"I worry you will grow bored of me."

She pulled her hand from his and placed it on his face, "Never. You two are my life now, and such an exciting life it will be!"

Thomas turned to kiss her palm. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, but do take Lissie. I feel that if we are to be successful in our plans, it might be for the best that Cal not suspect." She said handing the child over.

Throughout dinner the couple maintained their lively interactions with the dining party as they had the entire voyage. Molly was consistently throwing out jabs at Cal, Ruth and Ismay which kept Rose giggling like a child. By the time the dessert course was served she was sore from laughing but in a jovial mood.

"Ismay, I was speaking to Astor before and he and a few others were interested in learning more about investing as well." Cal mentioned over the rim of his wine glass.

"Excellent! We'll amass in the smoking room this evening."

Cal leaned in to whisper in Rose's ear, "Don't wait up for me sweetpea, I believe we will run long tonight."

She looked to his face to see lustful eyes and felt a blush flood her face. She only nodded, trying to seem coquettish. It seemed to work if the lecherous smile on his face was any indication.

Thomas looked on with a mix of animosity and resentment. But not for her. Never for her. No his barely withheld rage was for the cad whispering lewd words to his young Rose with a carnal glint in his eyes. A whimper from his daughter broke his concentration. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" he bounced Lissie lightly. Lissie reached for what was left of the cake in front of them. "Alright, here let me."

Rose turned to watch Thomas spooning bits of cake to the little one with fondness. The warmth in her belly chased away the shiver from Cal's forward speaking. How she couldn't wait to dock in New York and slip away from his slimy grasp and into Thomas's loving embrace.

"Are you alright, young Rose?" he said too quietly to be overheard by anyone else.

She nodded and smiled. "I am now."

"Do you plan on Joining us tonight, or any night, Andrews?" Ismay asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening, Bruce. I'll leave Lissie with Helen if she isn't in attendance." Thomas held in his distaste for the ritualistic nightly meetings the so-called gentlemen attended. The mark of a true gentlemen in his opinion was how he treated others around him, including those below him. Thomas would not forget his humble beginnings no matter how successful he became.

"Well in that case, shall we, Hockley?" Ismay and Cal left the dining room.

"Rose, I'm tired. Shall we retire?" Ruth's pinched expression irritated her daughter to no end.

Rose sighed heavily, making it evident as to her opinion. "Yes, Mother." while she tickled Lissie on the belly, Thomas slipped her a small piece of paper. He winked at her, drawing a small smile from the young woman. "Good night, everyone."

Following her mother to their cabins she peaked at the slip of paper, a note. 'Dearest one, if you can slip away, please join me in my cabin. -Thomas' She blushed and smiled but hid it quickly behind her usual apathetic mask when her mother turned around. "Yes, Mother? What is it?"

Ruth scowled a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing, Rose."

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll take a bath and go to bed. Goodnight, Mother." She entered her cabin before her mother could say otherwise.

"Trudy, help me out of this dress please, and draw me a plain, warm bath. I would like to bathe quickly and get to bed." She moved to lock the doors between her room and her mother and Cal's.

"Yes, Miss Rose."

A short time later, bathed, dried, and dressed in her nicest night gown and slippers, Rose bid her maid goodnight. She rushed to her vanity and check her reflection. She decided on no make-up, opting for a more natural look. She swept her hair into a simple chignon and fastened it with a comb. Approving of her appearance she slipped into her fur coat to cover her ensemble and slipped into the empty hallway. She locked her door and dropped the key into a pocket. On her way to Thomas's cabin she encountered only a few maids and a hallboy who ignored her as per their training.

Rose steeled herself at the door with a steadying breath then knocked. She waited only a few heartbeats before he opened the door with a smile. "Rose."

Thomas ushered her in. "I was worried I had been too forward in my request." He took her coat to reveal a night gown and not a dress beneath. "Well, aren't we cozy!"

"That dress, though elegant, is far from comfortable. I much prefer the breathing room not wearing a corset affords me. And what about you, sir? Quite cozy yourself in pajamas and a housecoat!"

"Aye, but I haven't traversed the corridors of First Class cabins in a wispy night dress!"

Rose laughed openly, "Hence the coat!" She stepped closer and he hugged her to his chest. "I have wanted to do this all day."

"Oh, my dearest, myself as well." he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "What had you so unsettled at supper earlier?"

Rose looked away, "It was nothing. Only Cal's impertinent nature rearing its ugly head in public."

"What did he say to you?" Thomas's voice was tight.

"Do not worry yourself, Thomas." she tried brushing it off but he wouldn't budge. "Fine. He told me not to wait up for him to night, that I could thank him tomorrow night for the necklace. Presumptuous fool, as if I could ever go to bed with him." she looked up to find anger boiling in his normally soft eyes.

"How dare he! The nerve of that cad!"

Rose pulled him toward the settee "Darling, please, forget it. He has never had me and he never will! Now come, sit down and I will fix us a drink." She shoved him lightly backwards into the cushions with a kiss. She fetched the two glasses and decanter. "Here you are." She settled herself with her own glass beside him, snuggled into his embrace.

"I cannot wait for this to become a regular occurance." Thomas pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She giggled. "For a short while at least. A woman in delicate condition should not consume alcohol. And I plan to be in a delicate condition as soon as possible."

"Mmmm. That I can certainly get used to as well." he held her tighter. "So darling, what kind of wedding would you like? Helen already started the divorce process so it should be less than a month before I am free."

"Something small if you don't mind. I have no family beside my mother and I doubt she will be in attendance. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Oh my dear! I'm Irish, that means more family than you can count! My mother will love you I do believe. "

"Are you sure? I would not think so seeing as I am replacing her current daughter-in-law."

He chuckled deep from within. "She has never cared for Helen, thinks her too stuffy. You have a much more open, loving nature which she will love. I cannot wait for you to meet her."

"Well if you believe she won't despise me, I look forward to it." she took a sip from her glass and continued. "A small wedding with your family in attendance and Lissie as our flower girl. Speaking of, how is my little darling?"

Thomas smiled affectionately, "She is fine. Helen took her this evening. I suggested she spend a little time with her daughter while she could. If I had to guess she will have Lissie in bed shortly." he stood and moved to turn on the gramophone, a delicate string piece flowing from it softly. He turned back to find Rose flipping though his sketching notebook.

"Thomas, these are absolutely splendid! And here I thought you only drew ships," she giggled. "Is this Lissie?" she asked as he sat back down.

"Yes, shortly after she was born. And every few weeks I would do more. Photographs are wonderful but they are so staged, unnatural. These are quiet moments at home, undisturbed. I like them better that way."

Rose continued flipping through the book, watching Lissie's age progression, enjoying seeing her daughter grow where she may not have before. She reached the most recent set of drawings: about a dozen of Lissie and herself curled up from last night. A soft sound escaped her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. "Thomas…"

"I hope you do not mind, I could not resist and before I noticed I had filled several pages." He waited on baited breath for her reaction.

She hastily set aside the book and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, my dearest! They are perfect, of course I do not mind!" she peppered his face with kisses.

Thomas roared with laughter and pulled her into a real kiss. Rose's excitement quickly melted into passion. She deepened the kiss further, taking charge in coupling. Thomas let her lead and was not disappointed. He felt her ease onto his lap, her soft legs on either side of his, and settle herself further into his embrace.

His hands traveled from her back, down her sides to rest on her hips where he pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh. Rose moaned into the kiss and pressed her body closer to his.

The man gasped, breaking the kiss "Rose! Keep that up and…" he trailed off as she looked into his eyes. From her height perched above him she was liken to an angel. His personal angel flushed with passion, lips swollen and red, ruby ringlets escaping their loose coil. And her eyes! Always soft and full of love when turned on him, they now burned with desire and need for him.

"And?" she prodded and sank lower into his lap, feeling how much he wanted her while knowing how much she wanted him.

He moaned at her movements but held himself in check. "And I will pick you up, take you over to my bed, and ravish you." he pressed open-mouth kisses up her neck and nibbled her ear.

Rose giggled gleefully before rocking her hips forward again. "Then begin ravishing Master Shipbuilder."

Thomas wrapped his arms about her and stood, spinning her petite form around. She squealed excitedly and held on tight till her toes touched the ground. Rose untied his robe and let it slip off his shoulders before his lips crashed into hers, his hand going to the comb and freeing her hair.

"Thomas, have you seen Elizabeth's dollie, I ca- Oh!"

Thomas broke the kiss but held Rose to him. She didn't bother to pull away, holding tight to what was now hers.

Helen, for her part looked slightly embarrassed with Lissie perched on her hip. "I'm sorry, I…. I was looking for Elizabeth's doll and thought she might have left it in here. I can't get her to settle down without it." Thomas loosed his grip on Rose and began searching his suite, leaving the women staring silently at each other.

Lissie squirmed in her mother's grasp and reached towards the Rose. "Mumma! Mummummumma!"

"Shhhh Elizabeth. I've got you." Helen tried calming the child to no avail. Lissie began to cry and wriggle harder. "Elizabeth, what has gotten in to you!" she seemed exasperated with her daughter.

"Mummummumma, Mumma!" Rose's heart broke at her baby's tears. Her resolve broke and she made her way to Lissie, easily scooping her out of Helen's arms and tucking her into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh Lissie girl, it's alright, I'm right here, mummy's got you." Rose bounced the sniffling child and laid soft, comforting kisses to her curly head. "There's a good girl, no reason to be upset."

Thomas, having found the doll, wasn't sure what to do or say when he saw the situation at hand. Helen pulled her eyes away from the young woman holding her daughter. "Thomas?" she questioned him.

"Helen, I don't know what you would like me to say? Rose has been nothing but loving and affectionate to Lissie. When our divorce is final, she and I are to be married."

"You need not worry about Lissie, Helen. I love and adore her and will do so as long as I live" Rose tried to sound genuine, wanting to convey sincerity to the woman whose child she was going to mother.

Helen still looked a bit put out but more accepting of the situation. "I do love her, you know. I don't show it well and I can't be a mother, not the kind she needs. But I do love her."

"And I will make sure she knows it." Rose said. She looked down to the child in question and found her fast asleep, little hand curled around a tendril of her fiery hair. "Would you like to take her? I will try not to come between the two of you the rest of the voyage." She moved toward the other woman, gently untangling the slumbering babe and handing her over. Thomas handed her the doll as well.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, Miss." Helen turned to leave but hesitated at the door and facing the couple once more. "I do wish you two the best. You seem very happy. I won't disturb you again tonight, nor will I speak of this to anyone."

"Thank you, Helen." Thomas said, drawing Rose into his side. When the door was closed once more he turned to Rose. "Well, that went well. Much better than I could ever have hoped for."

"She's no monster, darling. And I am so grateful she won't cause us trouble." Rose hugged him tight.

He sighed into her hair, "If you would like to leave now, I wouldn't blame you."

She leaned away to level him with a serious gaze. "You aren't getting rid of me so easily, Mr. Andrews. I believe I was about to be ravished prior to the being interrupted."

Notes:

A/N: So…. Next chapter will be steamy. I thought that was where this chapter would go but I thought that it was best to cut it here before it got any longer. I think this is already the longest chapter yet. Please drop a review if you like, I'd love some feedback, good or bad! Next chapter will be up Friday or Saturday!

Much love,

Nanahbelle


	6. Greater Pleasure

**A/N: Dear reader, you've been warned that this chapter gets a little steamy/mildly smutty! Nothing terribly explicit by any means but definitely a rating increase. If for some reason you'd rather not read it, skip to the last few paragraphs which have a few details for the upcoming chapter or so. Happy reading!**

 _She pulled away from him to look at him seriously. "You aren't getting rid of me so easily, Mr. Andrews. I believe I was about to be ravished prior to the being interrupted."_

The glint in her eyes told him she spoke true. Thomas wasted no time and scooped Rose up and carried her bridal-style to the bed where he laid her down gently. He sat on the edge of the bed where his attention was drawn to her small slippered feet. He picked up a delicate foot and removed the slipper before kissing it from toe to ankle. Rose giggled at the feel of his lips on ticklish flesh. He gave the other foot the same attention but instead of stopping at her ankle he continued to kiss up her leg, stopping just behind her knee to suck lightly.

"Oh!" she gasped as he nipped her soft skin. "You torture me slowly, my love." her voice was breathy.

He sat up and smiled wickedly at her. "Torture? No. I cherish and adore you." Thomas moved in to kiss her softly while his hands trailed up her legs, bringing the long gown up with them. "So soft, so warm, and all mine."

She shivered at his possessive tone "Yours, all you want of me. Yours alone!" she found his slow movements maddening but delightful. He'd reached her thighs and squeezed lightly, another small gasp falling from her lips. Her shaking fingers worked the buttons of his shirt open to feel his flesh beneath her hands. Her hand snaked around his back letting her nails drag over his warm skin before trailing downward to skim the top of his pajama bottoms. He hissed at the feeling of her delicate hands running over his body and her small fingers untying the string that held up his bottoms.

"Someone is eager!" He chuckled.

Rose sighed longingly "I want you, Thomas. Take me, make me yours."

His heart stopped a beat at her words. "Oh, my dear Rose. Are you sure?" He had to know this was what she wanted, really wanted. God knows he wanted her, that much was evident.

She sat up and look into his eyes as she unbuttoned the small pearls holding her gown closed, opening it to reveal creamy white skin. "I am completely sure."

That was all he needed. He kissed her with a fury she did not know he possessed. He grasped the skirt of her gown from where it lay bunched at her thighs and lifted it over her head, leaving her bare before him.

Chest heaving and eyes full of need, Rose pushed his shirt off his arms and tossed it to the floor. "You're wearing too many clothes, dearest." she pressed her mouth to his neck in a searing kiss.

Thomas groaned and tore himself away long enough to slip out of his pants and rejoin her. She felt her wanting grow greater at the sight of his stark form before her, elegant and lithe. "Please, Thomas." Rose begged.

He moved over her, enclosing her in his warmth. Skin to skin, chest to chest . Thomas smoothed her hair back from her face and locked onto her eyes. "Darling it may hurt at first, but I promise to be easy and do everything in my power to make it enjoyable for you."

Rose nodded, returning his gaze. "I trust you, my love. Just being with you is pleasure enough. Please, Thomas, I need you."

Cradling her and never looking from her eyes, Thomas eased into her slowly. Her body was more than ready for him, made slick from his earlier ministrations. When he was met with slight resistance he stopped and made sure she was still ready for this, for him. Once again she nodded her acceptance. He kissed deeply, attempting to ease the coming pain as he thrust forward with a bit more force than before and buried himself fully inside her. Rose gasped, breaking the kiss and Thomas felt her tense around him. He didn't dare move until she was well adjusted to him.

Tears pricked in her eyes at the light sting she felt deep within. She knew Thomas was waiting on her to grow comfortable and all she knew was if he began moving, pleasure was sure to replace the pain. "I'm alright, Thomas."

He kissed her once more and withdrew a little and thrust back in slowly, establishing an easy rhythm. Once acclimated to the new feelings and confident in herself, Rose began to meet his movements with her own and moving in tandem with him. There was something building within her and she just could not catch hold of it. She wanted more but didn't know how to get it. A whimper slipped past her lips and Thomas immediately stilled.

"What is it love, have I hurt you?"

"No, I…" She squirmed beneath him unable to voice her want, her need, properly "More. Just more, Thomas, I need _more._ "

His face relaxed into a knowing smile. "Oh my darling, I will get you there." he kissed her forehead and pushed himself up and grabbed hold of her hips to bring her with him. He began moving once more and Rose felt as though she would burst! The new position was creating sensations she had yet to experience. He was reaching that spot she had been desperate for him to find earlier and she could not help the moans slipping off her tongue. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her and she felt a warm, tightening deep within her growing and growing.

Thomas sensed her growing closer and closer to her climax. It was all he could to do to keep himself from going over, he was determined she would have her pleasure before he got his. He hooked an arm around one of her sumptuous legs and drew it up so that her ankle was by his head where he nibbled and kissed the sensitive skin there, hoping to add to her pleasure.

Rose's moans had grown exponentially louder and took on a desperate edge to it until she was nearly crying out. She felt as though she were on a precipice, having climbed higher and higher until she could go no further. There was still something just beyond her grasp, a need that burned like fire in her veins.

Feeling her tighten around him and hearing her desperate whimpers, Thomas knew all his beloved Rose needed was a push to put her over the edge. He let go of her with one hand and slid his thumb down between them, pressing lightly on that bud of nerves that could bring so much pleasure. That was all it took to have her scream his name in the midst of her ecstasy.

Stars burst in her vision as she held on to intense pleasure coursing through her body in waves that sent tingles all the way to her toes. Seeing her like this, head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets, as she clenched around him was more than enough to bring Thomas over the edge right behind her, spilling himself before he collapsed on top of her completely spent. He laid slow, sweet kisses on her neck and shoulders as she came down from the clouds.

"Thomas?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed into her neck.

"Is it always like that? For everyone?"

He rolled off of her onto his side and she immediately mourned the loss of his solid weight above her. "No I don't believe it is that way for everyone. And before you go comparing yourself to Helen, I want you to know I had greater pleasure this one time with you than I ever did with Helen. I suppose it's because you love me as much as I love you."

"That is certain." She stretched and let out a sigh. "I hope it's always like this for us."

Thomas chuckled and drew her nearer. "Believe you me, darling, it can be even better than this. Just you wait until we are back to Ireland and in our own home." he nibbled at her ear, his lusty voice sending shivers down her spine and straight to her core. "I will have you screaming my name every night should you want me. I'll take you in the bedroom, on my desk in the study, in the library, and the dining room table for certain. That is if you're up to it."

She groaned as she felt her need building again at the images he put in her mind. "Dearest, you can take me anywhere you desire, whenever you please." her breath hitched as she felt his hand snake down her belly. "You could take me on bow of this ship if you wanted to." his fingers trailed lazily through her curls before a single finger dipped down into her slick folds. "Oh!" was all she could say as she bucked against his hand at the sudden sensation.

"Mmmmm my young Rose, you truly are a delight." he began rubbing her swollen little bud slowly with steady pressure. When she began moving of her own accord against his fingers he moved to slip them inside her, one, then two and continued to rub her with his thumb. With her sensitivity heightened from her first climax, it was not long before Thomas had her writhing through her next one.

Thoroughly sated and exhausted, Rose dozed off half covered in the silk sheets. Thomas thought she was more beautiful then than when she was dressed in her evening finery. With a rosy tinge to her milky skin, full, swollen lips, and hair draped over a pillow, she was more beautiful than any woman he had laid eyes on, be they real, painted, or sculpted by the masters.

Thomas eased off the bed and located his trousers, stepped into them and threw his shirt on as well, not bothering with the buttons. He took out his sketchbook and pencil having decided he could not pass up the opportunity to capture her image in the afterglow of their first time. With the sheet reaching only just above her hip and one arm resting on the pillow beside her leaving her bosom exposed, he thought that maybe he wouldn't leave his book laying around for just anyone to peruse. Drawings of dear Lissie and even his daughter and Rose together were one thing, but Rose depicted as his lover in all her delicious glory was something only he would be privy to. The thought of that cad, Cal even thinking himself worthy of seeing her in this way made his blood boil. But in the end, Thomas himself had the last laugh for only he had the privilege, the blessing to see Rose as she was now.

Thomas continued to draw his Rose and filled a few more pages. Just as he signed and dated the last drawing he felt a tremor beneath him. He looked up to see the chandelier shake just so and his heart sank. He knew, he just knew something was amiss.

 **A/N: …you know it was inevitable...**


	7. Felt the Shudder

**A/N: I know nothing about ships and all the technology used in them or anything about the layout of a ship so for this chapter I referred to the script for a little dialogue and scene locations but everything else that's extra like mannerisms, thoughts, etc. are mine!**

 _Thomas continued to draw his Rose and filled a few more pages. Just as he signed and dated the last drawing he felt a tremor beneath him. He looked up to see the chandelier shake just so and his heart sank. He knew, he just knew something was amiss._

Rose awoke to Thomas hastily buttoning his shirt and reaching for his shoes. "Thomas? What is the matter?"

"Something has happened, darling. I'm not sure what as of yet but I need to see the captain immediately. He stood and reached for his coat and then checked his pocket watch. 11:42. Whatever had happened, it had only been a few minutes but he had to act quickly. "I need you to get dressed but please wait here until I come back for you."

Rose could see the frantic, worried look in his eyes and only nodded. She watched him leave out of the door in a haste, blueprints clutched tightly in his hand, and felt dread to spread through her. If Thomas was worried then something had to be wrong. She dressed quickly, not knowing when he would return for her. She paced the room several times, stopped to check in on Lissie and finding the child sleeping soundly, she began to pace again. She stopped and decided to pour a glass of whiskey, hoping it would settle her nerves. She sat down on the settee and sipped at the warming alcohol. She noticed that Thomas's book had been moved. She opened it and skimmed till she came across a new set of drawings and blushed profusely though she was alone in the room.

There she was on the paper, her perfect likeness in charcoals dozing away naked and half covered, the massive diamond at her neck but downplayed as if added as afterthought on his behalf, his focus solely on her body. It was breathtaking really, to see herself this way, in the way _he_ saw her. Rose knew she was conventionally attractive, and that many deemed her beautiful for her fiery hair and oceanic eyes but to see herself like this, even in black and white, she felt more beautiful than all the models in Milan combined.

* * *

Thomas met Captain Smith on his way to the Bridge. "I thought I might find you in your cabin, Andrews."

"I felt the shudder. What is it, what's happened?" Thomas asked anxiously.

By the ashen pallor the Captain's face had taken on, the news could be nothing short of disastrous. "Iceberg. Black ice, by the time it was spotted it was too late to steer Her completely out of harm's way. Murdoch put her hard to starboard and ran the engines astern but She was already too close. He tried to port it but She hit anyway."

All anxious feeling was gone, replaced now by dread and hopelessness. "The emergency doors?"

"Closed."

Thomas nodded gravely and both men hastily made their way to the Bridge. When they reached the chartroom, Captain Smith immediately went to the commutator and studied it a moment before turning to Thomas, "A five degree list in less than ten minutes."

Hutchinson, the ship's carpenter, rushed into the room, winded and unnerved. "She's making water fast…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "in the forepeak and the forward holds, and in boiler room six."

Thomas needed to see the water for himself, and soon if Hutchinson was correct in his assessment. He needed to know how well the ship was holding up against the water or, if She wasn't, calculate how long they had until She sank.

He was about to voice this need but was prevented from doing so by Ismay storming in. "Why have we stopped?" the arrogant man huffed and Thomas noticed the expression of annoyance Captain Smith now wore.

"We've struck ice." Smith answered before looking to Thomas. They expected the ship owner to begin worrying over his assets before he even bothered with the details. They were not disappointed.

"Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?"

Thomas barely held his anger in check. 'Over 2000 souls at risk here and get gives no thought to them, only himself!' he fumed internally. He noticed the scoul Smith wore deepen. With a mildly pleading look, Thomas nodded in the direction of the door and was relieved when the Captain began to move toward it.

"Excuse me." Captain Smith pushed past the man, Hutchinson and Thomas moved to follow him out.

The trio hurried down the outer stairs from the Bridge to B-Deck.

"Can you shore up?" the Captain asks Hutchinson.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." his grim reply only served to worsen the overall dread Thomas felt.

They continued down into the well deck and the lower they went, the more Thomas worried about Rose and Lissie. If the worst were true, if the ship was sinking, he would never see them again after tonight. He was pulled from his inner turmoil by the commotion they came upon in the Mail Sorting Room.

Mail clerks were running about, pulling dry mail off shelves and dragging soaking wet sacks of mail from the hold below.

Thomas pushed past everyone else and climbed partially down the stairs leading to the hold. The water had nearly filled the entire room and was only rising higher. Mail bags floated by him but he paid them little attention. What did mail matter in a disaster? He was minutely amazed at seeing the lights still functioning under water. They cast a ghostly glow over the cargo below, trunks full of clothing and personal possessions, the Renault glinting like lost treasure. 'I'm sure it will be' he thought sadly. A sudden chilling cold engulfed his toes as the water level reached him. Panicking slightly he scrambled up the stairs.

"Andrews?"

He looked to Captain Smith and Hutchinson and shook his head wearily before rushing back to the Bridge, the others in toe.

As soon as he reached the chartroom and his blue prints, Thomas unrolled them all until he found the one he was looking for. He spread the side elevation blueprint across the table with shaking hands. He noticed Smith beside him and Hutchinson close by but did not register Ismay hovering about until the man spoke.

"When can we get underway, do you think?"

The Captain shot him a silencing glare but turned back to the table when Thomas tapped his drawings. "Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes… in the forepeak… in all three holds… and in the boiler room six." his hand moved from room to room on the blueprint, indicating the flooded compartments.

Smith nodded "That's right."

Thomas sighed. "Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five." His heart broke, "Not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads, at E-Deck. From one to the next, back and back." Hopeless, it was all hopeless. "There's no stopping it." Thomas saw his future fading and could do nothing to recover it.

Shaken, Captain Smith grasped at solutions "The pumps-"

Thomas interrupted him before the thought can even be finished. "The pumps buy you time… but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will flounder." he wanted to weep.

"But this ship can't sink!" Ismay sputtered. As if simply him saying those words would erase the whole debacle.

Exasperated, Thomas turned on the man. "She is made of iron, sir. I assure you she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty."

Smith, who looked both terrified and slightly ill, asked the one question they all need answered but couldn't bear to hear. "How much time?"

Without missing a beat Thomas answered him. "An hour. Two at the most."

Ismay paled but no one paid mind to him.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" the Captain knew but wanted to bring it to the owners attention. That it's not just his ship that will be lost, that people who are living and breathing right then will be dead in just a few short hours or less.

"Two thousand two hundred, sir." Murdoch answered gravely.

After a moment Smith turned to his employer who was still white as a sheet but rather obviously unnerved by added details. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

Thomas set to work immediately, issuing commands and orders on how everything needed to be done and quickly. Outside, the men scurried about to prepare the boats. Having never been through a boat drill with the new davits, they struggled to set up the lifeboats.

"Turn to the right! Pull the falls out before you unchock!" Thomas yelled.

The steaming funnels overhead were deafening but the panic stricken crew barely noticed. Thomas checked his pocket watch and decided the men had it figured out enough that he could leave them on their own for now. He had to focus on getting his lover, his daughter, and his wife off his ship - his beautiful, doomed creation - before it was too late.

* * *

The sound of the stateroom door unlocking broke Rose's reverie and brought her back to reality. Thomas stepped through looking pale and more worried than when he left her. Positively hopeless, really. Rose didn't have the chance to say or do anything as he immediately crushed her in an embrace. She noticed he was shaking and held tight to him in an effort to offer comfort.

"She's sinking." his voice broke as a sob wracked his body. His emotions gave way like a dam burst, everything he had kept in check since feeling _Titanic's_ mortal wound shudder down to his soul. "I've failed you my young Rose. I promised you a good, strong ship but she's done for." his head dropped to her shoulder, warm tears soaking the shoulder of her gown.

Rose's heart plummeted. "Are you certain?" he didn't answer immediately so she continued to hold him, fingers moving to comb through his hair until his shaking subsided.

He pulled away and held her at arm's length. He nodded, "Yes. In an hour or so... all this…" he gestured around the grand suite, "will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Rose felt as though the air had been knocked from her lungs. Her eyes welled with tears and a lump formed in her throat. Hands shaking, she gripped his arm as she swayed where she stood.

Thomas steadied her and held on, knowing the news to come would only hit her harder. "Rose, darling, listen. Go and find your mother. Take her and get to the lifeboats as soon as you can." he looked at her grimly, "You remember what I said about the boats?"

"All those poor souls. Oh Thomas!" He pulled her tight, allowing her this brief moment to weep. So many people would be lost tonight if help did not arrive, which he very much doubted.

"Rose, we have to move. I have to start getting people off this ship."

"What about Lissie?" she looked to the door, instincts telling her to run to the child.

"I will wake Helen and have her take Lissie to a lifeboat."

Rose looked back to him then, "What about you?"

He sighed wearily. "Rose, they will only be taking women and children first, there may not be any lifeboats left." he knew there wouldn't be. He had no hope of surviving this disaster.

"Won't you even try for it?" she whispered.

He dropped his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose." This was likely the last moment he would have with her, his Rose. Overcome with a wave of anguish, Thomas gathered her up in a tight embrace, crushing her lips with his. He wanted a lifetime of love with her but that lifetime was now cut short. He was determined to see her live on without him, but wanted her to always know just how much he loved her.

His practical side took over and he broke the kiss. He moved to the table and took up the book she'd abandoned and placed it in her hands. "I want you to have this. I'm not sure if you'll ever see Lissie again if I don't make it. I will tell Helen to look for you after. But just incase… I want you to have these. To give you some comfort."

Tears still streaming, Rose nodded and took the book. Thomas turned to the wardrobe and retrieved his his heaviest wool coat. He knew lady's did not spend much time in the elements and her coats, even fur, would likely not be effective against the freezing temperatures outside. He helped her in to it and buttoned down the front over her gown.

Rose choked back a sob and kissed him one last time, almost with reverence. She turned to go, book clutched to her chest.

Thomas sought out the thickest blanket he could find in his room and grabbed Rose's abandoned fur coat before making his way to the nursery. He scooped up his daughter gently and, for just a moment, held her close. Would she remember him when she was older? Would Helen tell her about him, show her photographs of them together? Would she speak fondly of him to Lissie, tell her how much he loved her? He was certain Rose would, given the chance. He wrapped her snuggly in Rose's coat and then bundled her tightly in the blanket to further insulate her against the cold to come. Lissie hadn't yet stirred but he knew the eminent uproar the panic was sure to cause would soon wake her.

"Helen, please wake up."

She immediately stirred and looked to him blearily. "Thomas? Is something the matter?" she saw Lissie bundled in his arms and the dread in his eyes. Terror ran through her like ice water.

" _Titanic,_ she's sinking, and rapidly. Get dressed, we need to move." she jumped into action and he took Lissie back to his room while she changed. He sought out another warm coat for Helen and passed it to her when she arrived to his room. Once she had it on and secured, they left the rooms to head to the toward the lifeboats.

 **A/N: To faithful few who read this story I want to apologize for taking FOREVER to update! I have been busy trudging through the veritable swamp that is purchasing land and a home! But fiddle-dee-dee! It's all mine now! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter though honestly enjoy isn't quite the word that comes to mind! I have the next 2 chapters written down, just have to type them up!**

 **Much love,**

 **Nanahbelle**


	8. Only a Nightmare

**A/N: Took longer than planned to get this one up as I decided to change the arrangement of the chapters to better fit my timeline. Enjoy and drop a review, if you please!**

Rose rushed towards her room, tears still wet on her cheeks, heart still pounding in her chest beneath that dreadfully heavy pendant. She could feel Thomas' lips against her own even still, the ghost of their last kiss. She was young, but Rose was no fool. She could see in his eyes that Thomas knew he would not make it off this ship. He was far too kindhearted, and too much of a gentleman to fight his way onto a boat when others may be saved in his stead. How she wished he would fight for a place, but that was not who he was, and she loved him even more for it.

Reaching her door, Rose fumbled through her many layers to find her cabin key. She hurried to the armoire and pulled out her most sensible shoes and warmest stockings, speedily pulling them onto her feet. She snatched up her wool coat, not as think or warm as the one Thomas had tucked her in to but certainly warmer than anything her mother was sure to have. Taking it, she ran to her mother's room.

"Mother! Wake up!" Rose went to her mother's bedside and shook her. "Please hurry!"

Ruth sat up, slightly startled at her daughter's presence. "Rose? What on earth is the matter?"

"We have to go now." Rose had set the sketch book down and was scouring her mother's wardrobe for the warmest clothes. She turned back with the thickest clothes she could find and the wool coat she had brought. "Here, put these on. You'll be warm, even if you get wet."

"Wet? Why would I get wet? Rose, what is going on?"

Rose sighed heavily and looked at her mother with a pained expression. "This ship is sinking, and fast. We have to get to the lifeboats before they're all gone."

Ruth sat shocked for a moment. "But this ship can't sink, she's unsinkable."

"Every mountain is unclimbable until it is climbed, every ship is unsinkable until it has sunk." Rose said, a bit cynically. She began to grab the few things of value they had: her father's photo, her mother's pearls, and placed them in a purse. "Get up, Mother! We've no time to waste!" She pulled her mother out of bed to help her out of her night clothes and into a slip and thick stockings.

Cal flounced into the room without bothering to knock, as per usual. "What on earth is all of this ruckus? Why are you out of bed, Rose?"

"This ship is sinking, Cal. And us with it if we don't get to the lifeboats." she pushed her mother toward the bathroom to change seeing her dreadful fiance had no respect for the woman's privacy.

"Oh please, this ship can't sink. You are just being childish." He flopped down lazily onto the settee and reached for the book Rose had left resting on the table. Completely ignoring the serious expression she wore.

"Well, you are wrong, Cal. But if you want to drown I won't stop you." her mother emerged and Rose set to helping her into the coat.

Cal flipped through the book of sketches with disinterest. They were of a child and he couldn't be bothered to care until he saw one with Rose and the child. He flipped a few more pages, still finding his fiancee on the paper. When he reached the first drawing of a naked Rose sleeping half covered by tousled sheets, his blood boiled. Someone had seen her naked, wearing nothing save for the blue diamond _he himself_ had given her, and by the looks of all the drawings, had taken her to bed. Glancing at the corner of the pages, he saw they had all been signed.

 _T. Andrews_

 _April 14,1912_

Cal saw red. "You little whore!" he snapped at her, holding open the book to show a full bodied drawing of her likeness.

Rose felt the blood drain from her body and looked to her mother who was white as a sheet herself. There was no denying her involvement with Thomas any longer. 'Though now, none of it matters, does it?' she thought sorrowfully.

"You were just with him, weren't you?! That's how you know we're sinking!" He looked at her again, just realizing what she wore. "Is that his coat? You dare to slide out of his bed, don his coat, come slinking back here and think I would not notice?!" Cal tossed the book aside and grabbed Rose's arm with an iron grip. "Did you think I would let you get away so easy?" his voice was once again calm, but in a malicious way.

Rose felt as though her wrist would break under the pressure he held her with. She did not feel terrified as she knew she probably should. Her boldness got the best of her "You hadn't noticed thus far."

"Am I to believe you planned to continue this little liaison?" his voice was still steady but the rage roiling in his eyes betrayed every ounce of hatred he felt.

She scoffed "I was planning to leave you in New York return to Belfast with Thomas."

He looked at her incredulously, not believing a word he was hearing. "You would rather whore yourself out to that old man than marry me?" Cal was not used to rejection and it showed on his face. He looked hurt and Rose almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

She looked up at him with malice seeping from eyes, "Rather his whore than your wife." she spat.

Rose fully expected the blow she received. Her face stung where he struck her open-handed against her cheek. He threw her by the wrist onto the floor with a thud before storming out and yelling for his man, Lovejoy. Rose didn't want to even think of where he was going in such a state.

Hands around her shoulders attempting to help her to her feet surprised Rose. What further surprised her was the fact that it was her mother trying to pull her up.

"Oh! My Rose, my baby, are you alright?!"

Who was this woman? She couldn't be _her_ mother, surely! Rose couldn't remember the last time her mother called her "baby". Lost for words, she only nodded and rubbed her face.

Ruth turned and picked up the book Call had Tossed to the ground. Rose held her breath and waited for her mother to fly off the handle as Cal done. But she only thumbed through the drawings with unbidden interest. "He's quite talented. These of you and the child are quite life like.: she flipped to what Rose assumed was the first of the drawings from earlier in the night as she saw Ruth flush profusely. Ske kept looking through the book, though. When she finished and handed Rose the book back, Ruth sighed heavily. With tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm so, so sorry my darling. I know nothing I say can ever make up for how I've treated you."

Rose shook her head and took her mother's hand. "I forgive you, truly." She pulled her mother to the door, grabbed the life vests setting atop the wardrobe and passed one to her "Put this on. It's time we leave this ship."

She paused just a moment longer to grab the mink muff her mother was fond of, it being the only sensible thing in the woman's wardrobe as it would at least keep her hands from the biting chill.

Rose led Ruth through the chaos outside. The deck was crowded by White Star Line employees skittering about like worker ants. There were very few guest passengers out, and those present were milling about, seemingly completely unphased. As impending catastrophe would not apply to them.

As if disaster cared about social status.

'Chaos is a cruel mistress, and a willful bitch' she thought, letting a rueful laugh escape.

She continued her charge ahead toward the lifeboats, a hand locked tightly around her mother's arm. She was glad to have had forethought enough to avoid going through the inner halls, heading through their private promenade and straight to the 1st class decks and bypassing the congestion and panic that was surely ensuing within the great vessel.

Pushing past a deckhand losing ropes, Rose bumped in to one of the wealthy men, causing his glass of no doubt expensive alcohol down the front of his dinner jacket.

"Watch where you're going, young lady!" She rolled her eyes with a scoff and began to walk on when he blocked her path. "I expect an apology!"

"You will get a bloody nose if you don't move out of my way, sir." she ground out, attempting once more to veer around him, her mother trembling behind her.

"Excuse me?!" he sputtered, appalled. He blocked her way once more and reached for her arm.

Rose wasn't having it. She reared back and swung at his face, landing a quick blow to his nose and, hearing a satisfying crunch of it breaking, continued down toward the first set of lifeboats loading. He belted out a painful groan and spat expletives in her direction. She turned her head to see him holding his in the air, pinching his nose to stem the flow of blood ruining his pristine white shirt. "I did warn you," she tossed over her shoulder.

Those who witnessed the confrontation gave her a wide berth, staring as she tugged her mother down to the boats.

"Pass me the muff and purse, mother, and step on in, I'm right behind you." Rose helped Ruth to step up and over into the boat. It wasn't half full and already the deck hands were preparing to send it off. "Wait please, there aren't enough boats for even half the passengers." she said to the officer as she stepped unassisted onto the lifeboat.

"Miss, it would be more comfor-"

"Do not presume to tell me our comfort is more important than the lives of those that will certainly be lost." she fumed, the rage in her eyes matching her fiery hair. "More will be saved if we sit closer together. And it will be warmer, anyhow with us clustered together." the glare she leveled him with was a warning, daring him to challenge her on this. "We can fit at least 30 more women and children, we will wait."

And wait they did, for he had seen how she handled the man who had stood in her way and did not wish to have that wrath brought down upon his head. When the boat was filled and their descension to the icy water below began, a shot rang out. Not the firing of the emergency flares or the rocketing fireworks, but a gunshot.

A chill ran down Rose's spine. " _Ship of Dreams_ … now they'll only call her a nightmare."

 **A/N: Kudos to anyone who can tell me where I borrowed "** **Every mountain is unclimbable until it is climbed, every ship is unsinkable until it has sunk."**


	9. When It Counted Most

**A/N: Meant to add to previous chapter notes that I could not resist adding "Rather his whore than your wife" as it is one of my favorite lines of Rose's. Throughout the movie she had defied Cal subtley or secretly and handled his abuse quietly. That moment where she openly defied him and showed her true emotions, how she really and truly felt about him, really spoke of her maturity. It was a moment where she didn't give off an air of a child rebeling, it was a woman standing up for herself and I just loved it! Any how, onward to the story, this chapter is written a little differently from the others and I hope you enjoy!**

 _Thomas hadn't slowed down until we reached the grand staircase. Bruce Ismay impended our progress. Rarely have I seen Thomas so angry before. But, the arrogant man before us certainly had it coming._

 _"Andrews! It cannot be true! This ship cannot sink!" he bellowed._

 _"She can and she is, you amadan! I suggest you dress warmly, the water is cold as your damn soul." Anytime Thomas becomes flustered his Irish blood rears it's head. His subtle accent becomes more pronounced and his words benefit from that colorful vocabulary the Irish are famous for. I've always wondered why that is. Maybe his carefully schooled mannerisms disappear because stress has called for his mind to focus on other, more important matters. Whatever the reason, it was present, which meant he was agitated._

 _We pushed passed him and made our way toward the exit leading to the deck. Elizabeth kept quiet through the mild panic surrounding us. We almost made it to the door when a voice rang out behind us._

 _"ANDREWS! YOU BASTARD!" That man, Rose's fiance stormed toward us, his voice resounding with hatred and aimed to my husband. I can only surmise that he had discovered Thomas' affair with the Rose._

 _I was right._

 _"How dare you! She was to be mine! I patiently bided my time and put up with her childishness for so long, to collect my prize!" How disgusting he was, as though Rose, or rather her virgin body, was something to be won, to be rewarded to the highest bidder. He really was an animal. "And you had the gall to step in and steal her from me!?" the angry man pulled a gun and my blood ran cold "No one steals from Caledon Hockley!"_

 _Time slowed as I saw his finger pull the trigger. The time between heartbeats, it felt. I think my body began to move before my mind came to the decision. The maternal instincts that had lain dormant in me for so long had finally surfaced. Suddenly, nothing mattered to me, not my iife, not all the lives on this sinking ship, not the freedom I once sought._

 _Only her._

 _Elizabeth._

 _LIssie._

 _I didn't hear the shot, didn't feel it pierce my body, didn't register the blood filling my lung and making breathing almost impossible. All i felt was an icy cold seeping through me._

 _My knees gave out and as I fell to the floor i heard Thomas shout my name above the terrified cries and what sound like a struggle. No, Hockley wouldn't get away with this. The officers surely had snatched him th moment he fired. God help him when Thomas turned on him._

 _Thomas…_

 _There he was in my line of sight. He held me close, my head rested on his knee, his hand attempting to stem the flow of blood from my chest. "Hold on, Helen, please! Just hold on!" He was frightened, I could tell. A rare occasion. I had seen it only twice in my life with him. Once when his father collapsed of a heart attack. And once again when i went into labour with LIssie a month early._

 _Lissie…_

 _Where was she? She was just in his arms! Was she hurt? "Lissie" I coughed._

 _"She is fine, she is unharmed." I heard tears in his voice._

 _"Please, let me s-see her." I blinked and she was there, her tiny hand warm on my cheek. "I love you, LIssie, I love you. Remember me, darling girl." It took so much to get those words out, but I had to say it. Tears rolled down her red cheeks onto my face. I lifted my head to kiss her one last time._

 _"Helen! Please don't go! Lissie needs you!"_

 _I took his hand in mine, "Thomas, please." I knew I did not have much longer, could feel my life seeping away. "She has you, she doesn't need me. Get on a boat with her, don't be a hero. Do it for her. Do it for Rose. Go and live." He nodded and I pulled at the locket tied around my neck, using the last bit of strength in my body to pass it over to him. He knew inside it was a photograph of our daughter and myself, he knew it was meant for her as he placed it around her little neck. "And please. Please tell her that I loved her. And that when it counted most, I chose her."_

 _"I will, I promise."_

 _"Now, find your Rose, and let me go." My voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper._

 _I saw him nod tearfully and tuck Lissie into his side._

 _The cold feeling began to dissipate into numbness and my small family dimmed before my eyes. Suddenly, a warmth encased me, tingling from head to toe. A bright light shone before me, small at first but growing until i was completely engulfed. I felt an urge to let go, to release. But what was I holding on to? Life. I was still clinging to my will to live. Slowly it slipped from my grasp and I felt weightless._

 _I felt as if I was floating._

 _Flying._

 _I felt…._

 _Free._

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story, they are every one of them appreciated and a great source of encouragement! This chapter has actually been written for months, even before the last few chapters, as I knew in the beginning I wanted her to die (wow that sounds horrible) but I didn't want a harsh death, I wanted a meaningful one for her, one where she has a small moment of redemtion. As I told my dear, sweet sister/beta, I have never died and therefore have nothing to base my writing on but in her words "seems peaceful". To the guest review by Hararld Andrews, the real Thomas Andrews' great-great-nephew (I hope I got that right?), I'm quite intrigued! I would love to communicate with you in some way if it be possible! I'm glad that you have enjoyed my story thus far and were not offended by it! Thank you all again!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Nanahbelle**


End file.
